So Crazy
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: O mundo estava ficando tão louco que aqueles dois acabariam juntos. Felizes enquanto o infinito durasse... / One-shot - NaruHina - UA / Fanfic de Ano Novo. Feliz 2012!


_Naruto_ não me pertence. Todos nós sabemos disso.

Eu estava pensando em publicar alguma pequena fanfic logo depois de "Robespierre", para poder fechar o ano com chave de ouro. E não podia deixar de aproveitar a ideia _nonsense_ que me veio num dia desses. Uma ideia bem a calhar...

Que tenham todos vocês um Ano Novo próspero além da conta!

* * *

><p>.<p>

- **SO CRAZY** –

O camarote estava lotado... Poderia até ser o mais lotado se Hinata soubesse a situação dos locais do tipo alí perto. Pensando bem, ela nem iria querer saber. Estava detestando aquela agitação toda. E também o calor infernal que fazia lá dentro. Tudo isso a irritava.

O lugar até poderia ficar mais tranquilo se as pessoas realmente estivessem preocupadas em prestigiar o espetáculo de luzes e cores que passava, cadenciado, na avenida. Um pouco mais e alguém até poderia ter a ideia _brilhante_ de colocar uma caixa de som com os pirilimpompons de sempre e abafar a melodia bonita, embora demasiado repetitiva, do samba-enredo. Os corpos balançantes a dançar com latinhas de cerveja na mão pediam por isso. Só faltavam aquelas regatas vulgares para completar o quadro.

Bem que a garota gostaria de estar vendo o desfile nas arquibancadas... As pontas da franja estavam ficando úmidas. Desejou cortá-la. Desejou tão radicalmente que até se assustou com o próprio desejo.

Hinata e Naruto faziam parte do pequeno grupo que estava à beira do avarandado curtindo, de fato, o desfile de Carnaval. Foram para lá por insistência do rapaz, ele queria fazer um agrado para ela – E se divertir _bastante_ um pouquinho... – já que Hinata gostava de assistir àquilo pela televisão. Um gostar na média Hyuuga, para falar a verdade.

E Hiashi, com a paciência a níveis críticos depois de tanto "Deixa vai! Deixa!" vindos daquele loirinho insuportável, deu ao casal dois ingressos para um camarote na _Avenida do Samba_. Já bastava ver a própria vida ser transformada em um daqueles filmes de comédia do Ben Stiller, pra quê iria querer deixar Hinata solta por aí, exposta a tudo? – Naruto, avoado do jeito que é, poderia confundir um bandido com um padre.

Só que nenhum Hyuuga sabia como é aquele local ao vivo e a cores, presencialmente. Hiashi muito menos. E pronto... Se ao menos Hinata pudesse abrir uma porta, qualquer porta e cair direto em seu quarto, na confortável caminha de lençol lilás... A garota não conseguiria fechar os olhos e dormir de pé alí, por mais que tentasse, mas suas pernas estavam começando a fraquejar. Cansaço. Sono. Já devia ser bem tarde. Hinata balançou suavemente a sacola verde – feita de um plástico ordinário demais para o conteúdo alí dentro – que estava pendurada em suas mãos. Queria poder pô-la no chão...

- Olha! – Kami-sama, que Naruto parasse de berrar, pelo bem dele mesmo. A voz do rapazinho já estava meio esganiçada. – É a Takaeda Himuro! É ela! Olha só que peitões...!

Tudo bem, Hinata viu. E apertou os olhos. O som da bateria se aproximando perigosamente. _Tu-tututum-tum-tum! Piririii! Piririii!_...

- Uau, que garota, 'ttebayo! Kyaa! Ela mandou beijinho pra gente! Vou mandar também! – Ele estava quase encarapitado na beirada. Ela ainda apertando os olhos. E as mãos em torno do plástico. – Que tentação! Que tentaçãããããão!

- Naruto-kun! – Hinata o fuzilou.

O rosto muitíssimo vermelho e não pelos motivos de sempre...

- Err... Hinata-chan... – Naruto pôs a mão atrás da cabeça, embaraçado e sorrindo amarelo. – A... a moça lá embaixo pode ter uns peitos muito bonitos... Mas os seus são ainda melhores!

Mais vermelho! Agora sim, motivo certo. Só o Naruto mesmo...

Hinata quase que ia levando um dos braços à frente para proteger o busto quando reparou de novo em Naruto. Ele percebera que aquele não era um lugar muito apropriado para cantadas do tipo... E arqueou as costas, trancou a boca, começou a olhar de um lado para o outro como se fosse um agente secreto... Foi uma cena tão hilária que Hinata só pensou em segurar, segurar, segurar...

- Naruto-kun!... – Mesmo assim um sonzinho estranho conseguiu escapar. Ela não resistiu. Soltou logo o resto da risada. – Não precisa isso tudo. Está tudo bem!...

_A beleza dos so..._

_Tu-tututum-tum..._

- Ahn? – O som havia parado. E as luzes diminuíram muito. Tudo de repente. – Faltou luz?...

- Naruto-kun, que horas são?

Ainda confuso, o loiro sacou o celular de um dos bolsos e olhou...

- Caramba! – Ele gritou. – Já tá quase na hora!...

- Shhh! Naruto-kun, assim vai chamar muita atenção... – Ela se abaixou. Uma tênue luz arroxeada começou a penetrar no local. Luz com alguns reflexos amarelos. Som tímido de pessoas contando alguma coisa. – Quanto ainda falta?

- 47 segundos. Não, não, 45! – Havia um telão lá fora. As luzes de agora estavam vindo de lá.

A voz das pessoas contando aumentava a cada número. Acocorada, Hinata baixou o saco e abriu a caixa comprida. Puxou a garrafa. 34 segundos.

Seus olhos inevitavelmente encontraram os do rapaz quando ela se levantou. O rapaz por quem ela era apaixonada desde a 7ª série, por mais barulhento, impulsivo, convencido e sem noção que ele fosse. Embora ela jamais pudesse considerar tais características como realmente desagradáveis enquanto não fosse uma pessoa mais próxima a ele.

Dava para entender porquê Sakura nunca o aceitaria. Ela não tinha paciência. Coitado... Se o mundo ainda continuasse normal, talvez Naruto ainda estivesse correndo atrás da mocinha de cabelo rosa, e Hinata nunca teria a chance de amar e ser amada por aquele anjo hiperativo. Nem todas as mudanças são para o mal, afinal, e a Hyuuga agradecia muito à Kami-sama por isso. 19 segundos.

Hinata apanhou a sacola - que ainda tinha algum peso - do chão. Tirou dela outra caixa, e desta tirou duas taças compridas, com desenhos delicados de flores brancas ao longo do vidro.

- Uau! – Naruto pegou delas, admirado. – Mas Hiashi-sama vai querer seu fígado quando descobrir!

- Ele nem vai ligar. – Hinata riu. – Papai gosta mais do outro conjunto...

8 segundos. A contagem era o som mais presente em toda a avenida. Naruto e Hinata começaram a contar também. Duas vozes a mais no meio do turbilhão...

_7... 6... 5... _

_4... 3... 2..._

_1...!_

Raios de fogos brotaram de cima das arquibancadas e passaram por cima da passarela. Mais raios apareceram e partiram para cima, mas o céu é muito alto! Só os terceiros da fila é que ganhariam as estrelas e explodiriam em cores.

A bateria voltou a tocar enquanto a multidão aplaudia e os fogos espocavam um após o outro. Luzes se derramavam do céu e as cores das alas e dos carros alegóricos olhavam para cima. Havia cor em tudo quanto era canto. Era nisso que dava juntar duas grandes festas daquelas em um só dia. Ou em uma só noite.

O mundo estava mesmo enlouquecendo. Afinal, era 2012 quem acabava de chegar.

- Naruto-kun... – Um raio de preocupação atravessou o semblante dela. O rapaz ainda estava encantado com o espetáculo. – Naruto-kun!...

- Huh?

- Eu... – Hinata olhou de relance para os fogos. – Será que vamos ter tempo o suficiente?... Bom, parece que tudo indica que aquilo vai mesmo acontecer e, logo agora, quando a gente está junto...

- Hinata-chan, se liga! – Naruto riu. – Só por que o Carnaval caiu no Ano Novo? Isso não significa nada, 'ttebayo!...

Bateria. Luzes. Cores. Fogos.

- Mas, sabe, eu não tô nem aí. – Ele continuou. – Se o mundo for acabar mesmo, vai ser só daqui a alguns meses. Até lá, a gente ainda vai se divertir bastante!... A gente pode até casar se o seu pai deixar.

- Err... – De novo o vermelho... – N-não se preocupe. O papai v-vai deixar... E-ele não costuma dizer nada mas ele gosta de você...

- É que ninguém resiste ao meu carisma!... – Sorriso de ponta a ponta.

_Poc!_

- Naruto-kun, o champanhe!...

Não, desse o loiro fez questão de cuidar. Havia muitas rolhas já voando pelo camarote, mas a da garrafa da adega dos Hyuuga com certeza até furaria o teto! Naruto balançou com força o espumante, desenroscou rápido a tampa e a fez ganhar o mundo enquanto uma coisa cremosa e branca sujava ainda mais o chão. As luzes normais devagarinho voltavam à avenida. Mais alguns minutos e o desfile transcorreria normalmente.

Porém, antes disso, era preciso comemorar.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Hinata-chan!

- Feliz Ano Novo, Naruto-kun!

-...

-...

Resolveram se beijar. E que beijo! O champanhe que esperasse!

Ou melhor, o champanhe - da Hinata - que fosse derramar todo nas costas do Naruto! Eles nem estavam ligando para isso. Nada!

**.Fim**

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Não custa nada lembrar. Gostou? Que favoritar? Críticas? Deixe sua review. Afinal, _elas podem não parecer ser tão importantes, mas, mais do que deixar um autor(a) feliz, elas o levam a conhecer outros autores e outras fanfics. Em suma, ajudam o fandom a ficar mais unido. Pensem nisso._

Feliz 2012! *som de tilintar de copos*

ooo


End file.
